Getting Back On His Feet
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek comes down with a very bad case of an unknown flu and his human friends take care of him and show him about friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yhis story was inspired by a pic on DA and the idea was in my head for the last few days and needed to be written and I hope fellow Shrek fan girls don't slay me for this as in this, Shrek is ill with a bad case of the flu and two of his best friends from Earth take care of him but it's about friendship but I wanted to write something where my fave guy is a little vulerable as that makes him cute and makes you wanna hug him like it does with me but he will recover.**

**I hope you guys enjoy as I've been on a fan ficcery spree since seeing SFA last week.**

**I know Inyunaruto365 likes as she was waiting for me to write this.**

* * *

It was a misty day in Duloc but at a certain swamp, both Snowgre and Fiona were nervous as Shrek wasn't feeling so good as he'd been struck with some kind of illness but Fiona and the others were nervous as he'd been out of it and had a high fever but his skin was pale and wasn't himself.

He'd been like this for a week now and they were worried about him as they saw Merlin show up as he was examining him but Snowgre was watching the triplets as they were worried but their uncle was playing with them but he was worried.

"I know what this is.

It's a very bad case of flu but unlike any flu I've seen before but he should go away from here as it could be contagious." he told her.

"Yes but would you be able to help him?" she asked.

"Yes but I need to find out what made him like this and then make the medicine but I know somebody who could look after him while he's like this." he told her.

She smiled seeing an image of two human females with chestnut hair and black and red hair with glasses as she knew them as they were trusted friends and members of the family.

"Great idea Merlin." she heard her husband say weakly.

The sorceror smiled as he used magic to bring the humans to Duloc.

* * *

Leah was in awe as she and Carley were back in Duloc but Carley had a feeling they were here for a reason but Leah saw her run to the swamphouse as Merlin smiled knowing she would come here but he saw her blue eyes widen seeing Shrek lying on the couch asleep and coughing slightly as Leah was in awe.

"_Wow I've never seen him ill before._

_Maybe this is why we were brought here._

_I hope he's okay."_ Leah thought.

Merlin and Fiona understood they were stunned at this.

"He has a very bad case of the flu and can't stay here.

We figured it would be good if he stays with you guys." Merlin answered.

"Wow he looks pretty bad.

We'll take care of him." Leah told them.

Fiona watched as Leah helped her husband up as he leaned on her and Carley's shoulders as they returned to their world but they knew he'd be okay in their world.

* * *

Leah noticed that Carley was quiet as they had put Shrek onto the couch as they placed a blanket over his sleeping body but understood as they were good friends and understood as she went to get a cold compress and placed it on his head as he moaned in his sleep but Leah smiled seeing this was cute as she'd never seen their ogre friend like this but she decided to leave him to rest but would wait until he woke up so they could talk.

She understood that things would be okay as they went to have lunch...


	2. Taking Good Care Of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Later that day Leah saw Shrek's eyes open as he was on the couch in their house as he was stunned hearing from Leah that he had gotten here but smiled weakly seeing her and Carley as she was making him juice but he was smiling coughing but sneezing as Carley handed him a tissue as he smiled weakly.

"Thanks guys." he answered.

"You're welcome Shrek-chan." she answered.

He smiled seeing her go into the other room.

"It's been a long while since we last hung out together.

Have you guys changed in that much time?" he said.

"Not really but we both attend college and have jobs.

I work in a comic book store while Carley works at a radio station.

We need to make sure nobody else but us and David know you're here." she answered.

He understood as he was feeling light headed.

Leah hoped Merlin had figured out what was wrong.

She then went to get her laptop from her room.

She saw Mike on the couch.

She then hoped things would be okay but unaware that Baba was watching them.

She then went back to tell Rumpel where Shrek was but knew he'd be surprised to find him in the human world and ill which meant it would be easy.

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he heard from Baba where Shrek was but smiled evilly as he would get revenge on him but smiled even more seeing that he was with his human friends and he could use them to his upper hand if he wished but would observe and then go to the human world and carry out his revenge but he hoped nobody would try to stop him...

* * *

Leah then heard giggling from the living room as she saw a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior on the couch and was watching Shrek sleep as the chestnut brown haired girl shook her head as she knew this would've happened but approached softly as not to startle her or wake Shrek up but Ogre Child was stunned seeing Leah here.

"I wanted to come here as Jen and the others are gone.

What's wrong with Shrek-chan?

He doesn't look like himself." she asked her.

"He isn't well.

He's been like that for a while and he had to come here.

Just be careful, okay?" she answered.

Ogre Child noddded as she saw Leah leave the room.

She then stroked her friend's forehead but decided to leave him to sleep...


	3. Back Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks go to Inyunaruto365 as usual for her awesome reviews.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Brogan sighed as he and Cookie had managed to escape from Rumpel and the witches and knew Shrek was on Earth and had to go there because it was one place where Rumpel and his friends wouldn't dare to look for him and Cookie.

He smiled as they went through the portal as it closed but they hoped things would be okay in the human world...

* * *

Later that night in the Robert's house in the living room, Ogre Child was asleep cuddling Shrek like a plushie despite the fact that he was ill with a virus and it could infect her but it didn't matter to her as she then heard footsteps as she saw Leah enter with a smile on her face seeing this but the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior knew she was mad at what she was doing.

"You should be careful near him.

The illness he has is contagious and could infect you." she said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." she answered as she saw Carley join her.

She was wearing pyjamas and holding a blanket as Ogre Child smiled seeing her place a blanket over Shrek's body but he moaned a little in sleep but she saw his hazel eyes open and was stunned seeing the three females but smiled seeing somebody there as it was a very tall muscle bound male with another ogre male wearing chef's clothes and a chef hat but had a goatee on his chin.

"H-Hey guys." Shrek said weakly sneezing.

"What happened to him?" Brogan asked.

"He caught an unknown illness.

He has to stay here but we're taking care of him." Leah said.

Cookie smiled seeing Carley help.

"I wouldn't doubt you guys for a second.

You guys care about him a lot." he told them.

Carley nodded as she had an idea.

"We should make him soup." she suggested.

Cookie nodded in reply.

"Let's go to the kitchen." the ogre chef told her.

They then headed to the kitchen.

Leah heard Shrek sneeze loudly.

Brogan was very quiet watching her hand him a tissue.

"T-Thanks Leah." Shrek replied.

He saw sadness in Brogan's eyes as he followed her to the kitchen.

Cookie nodded seeing sadness in Brogan's eyes knowing he didn't want to trust but Cookie knew both human females were special but Carley was not giving Brogan eye contact but had trusted Cookie.

"Aww don't worry about Brogi.

He just had a bad past.

He needs to know he can trust you." he said hugging Brogan.

Leah smirked knowing Cookie liked him.

But she knew Brogan was like her around new people.

"I guess that's why you two are getting along so well." Carley whispered.

She then smiled smelling the soup was ready.

Brogan sighed as he left the room carrying the bowl as Cookie was cleaning up with Carley and Leah's help but he was curious about them as Leah sighed as she began telling the male chef everything he wanted to know.

"Wow you guys are just like Brogi and me.

You should tell Brogan this.

He'd like to hear.

Maybe he'll trust you guys." he said yawning.

"You should rest.

You and Brogan can sleep in the guest room, okay?" Carley said.

He nodded in reply leaving as they heard Ogre Child giggling in the living room as they entered seeing her feeding Shrek soup as Carley smiled sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"How is he?" she asked her.

"Still the same." she answered.

A frown crossed her face at that.

"Don't worry, I'll recover." Shrek reassured her.

"I know you will.

It's just Brogan." she answered.

He nodded weakly knowing she and Brogan didn't get along.

"He just needs time." he said coughing.

"You should sleep.

Let's go to our room, okay Ogre Child?" she said.

"B-But I want to stay here!

I want to hug him until he gets better." she replied.

"You can do it tomorrow.

He needs to sleep if he's going to get better." she said.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior understood following her.

They hoped the ogre male would be okay...


	4. Capturing Them When They're Weak

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

* * *

Later that night, Leah was shaken awake as her eyes opened and saw Cookie standing there with worry in his eyes as he was worrying about Brogan as she followed him into his and Brogan's room but she saw Brogan was pale and coughing as she got Cookie to feel Brogan's forehead and he jerked it away.

"He has the same bug Shrek has.

This isn't good." Leah told him.

Cookie had a look of sadness in his eyes as he cared about Brogan but she heard Brogan cough.

They then saw Shrek join them as he wondered what was going on with Brogan.

"He caught the bug you have.

What're you doing up?" Leah asked.

"I had to use the outhouse Leah." he said weakly.

"I see.

Go back to bed, okay?" she said.

He nodded sneezing.

He then put his hand over his mouth.

Leah smiled at this seeing him go back to bed.

She saw Cookie's trumpet shaped ears droop as he couldn't sleep near Brogan in case he caught the bug but he then went downstairs to sleep on the futon couch but Brogan was asleep already.

She hoped he would recover soon...

* * *

Rumpel smiled seeing Brogan was weaker now he had the same illness as Shrek and he could capture them but would do it later but he couldn't wait for revenge as he had hated being in the cage and cackled eating cupcakes as he was listening to techno music...

* * *

That morning as Leah was downstairs, she saw Ogre Child in the living room on the couch beside Shrek as she was hugging him like a plushie but was watching Naruto while Shrek was still sleeping but she couldn't help but smile at the scene as she went into the kitchen to make breakfast but found Cookie there which surprised her as she wondered how long he'd beren there as he was making pancakes and sighed seeing her.

"Morning Leah." he said.

"Hey Cookie.

Have you been here all night?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah I cook when I'm upset.

Brogi means the whole world to me.

His being ill makes me worried." he told her.

"It's okay Cookie.

He'll be okay once Merlin figures out what's wrong." she replied.

Cookie nodded as he saw Carley rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Brogan got the bug Shrek has.

Cookie's worried." Leah told her.

She then went to check on Shrek but she and Carley saw Ogre Child feeding Shrek pancakes but an evil smile crossed Leah's face as she took a photo of this as she knew this would be a cute reminder.

Cookie was doing the same to Brogan.

But they then saw witches enter making Leah and Carley nervous.

Baba then saw Ogre Child attack her as she used her Ogreix to stop the witches but she saw the witches take Shrek making her angry.

"I won't let you take my Shrek-chan!" she roared.

Cookie was doing the same to protect Brogan.

He was doing a better job.

Baba and the others then left with Shrek and Brogan making the females nervous.

But Cookie was sad as he locked himself in the kitchen but Ogre Child had an idea but needed Carley's help to do it as they were strongest when they were together.

She hoped she'd like the idea as she went to train...


	5. Rescuing Their Friends

**A/N**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her hilarious review.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use the Tempest of Rage on Rumpel?

He could hurt Shrek-chan and Brogan!" Carley told Ogre Child.

"I know but we want to save them, right?" she replied.

Carley nodded in reply as she knew the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was right but decided not to tell Leah as they could do this on their own.

They then left the house before Leah and Cookie.

They knew they could do this.

* * *

Rumpel cackled seeing Baba had captured both Shrek and Brogan and smiled as she and the witches were eating cupcakes but both ogre males were awake but angry finding they were shackled and were too weak to fight but were unaware that two of their best friends were trying to help them as Rumpel had heard that two intruders had entered the lair but he then saw Baba growl as her friends were taken out by Ogreix as Ogre Child snarled knowing they were the reason their friends as she saw Carley join her as she was in her Dragon Heart Ogreix armour as she used her Dragon Heart Ogreix to enter the main room.

Shrek smiled weakly as Ogre Child snuck into there as she put an armoured finger to her mouth as she used Demonix to melt the chains as Rumpel was stunned but Carley's eyes glowed with Demonix as she and Ogre Child used Fusionus to join their powers together.

Brogan was in awe seeing this as Shrek smiled seeing them take care of Rumpel but the muscle bound ogre male was in awe as the Fusionus Ogreix Warrior got them out of there but they were worried about Rumpel's revenge but Ogre Child saw Carley faint as they returned to the Robert's house but she hoped she was okay as they put Shrek and Brogan in the living room and headed to their room.

Leah was in the kitchen wondering what had happened especially seeing the wounds and cuts over the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior.

"What were you doing that made you get hurt like this?" she asked her.

Ogre Child sighed knowing she couldn't lie to her.

"Carley and I went to rescue Shrek-chan and Brogan from Rumpel but we got a few battle wounds along the way." she told her.

Leah's hazel eyes went wide at this but filled with immense anger.

Ogre Child was stunned never seeing Leah so angry before.

"L-Leah-chan are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"Yes.

You endanger Carley's life by letting her help.

Plus Rumpel could've done something worse!

I need to see her." she told her.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior sighed seeing her leave.

She then went to clean up her wounds.

* * *

Shrek saw Ogre Child curled up sadly with her long tendril like black hair covering her and hiding her dark eyes which had sadness in them as he wondered what was bothering her as she wasn't being herself as she felt his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him but he was stunned seeing tears in her dark eyes.

"I-I'm not crying if that's what you're thinking.

I'm just sad.

Leah is mad at me because Carley and I rescued you and Brogan from Rumpel but she's mad because we got a few wounds and she's mad.

I just want us to be friends again." she answered softly.

He understood as he knew that she cared about the young ruler of Aria and Leah.

"Hey it's not your fault.

Leah's just a little protective of your ruler like me but it was kind of cool how you both joined powers together to kick Rumpel's butt but maybe this will blow over.

Just be patient." he advised as he sneezed.

"Thanks Shrek-chan.

You're awesome." she said hugging him.

He smiled weakly seeing her leave.

Rumpel smiled seeing this.

He could use this to his upper hand...

* * *

Carley's eyes opened seeing Ogre Child on the bed hugging an armoured Shrek plushie but she understood hearing from Leah that she and Ogre Child had been fighting but understood as she was very quiet as she stroked the dark blue Ogreix Warrior's long tendril like black hair as she smiled sadly at her.

"You're not mad at me Your Highness?" she asked.

"No I'm not mad.

You're one of my best friends along with Leah.

She'll calm down in a while." she replied.

Ogre Child hugged her but was worried seeing the bandages.

She hoped that things would blow over.


End file.
